Beautiful Soul
by AusllySwiftie13Forever
Summary: Two Shot based on Jesse McCartney's "Beautiful Soul". Cassidy's been making up lies about Austin to purposefully hurt Ally, and how does Austin get Ally's forgiveness back? By singing "Beautiful Soul" to her. Rated T for some bad words, but they're not swear words... anyways, please read and review! :D
1. Used

_**Disclaimer Time! :D**_

_**Me: Calum, would you like to do the disclaimer this time?**_

_**Calum: I'd love to! AusllySwiftie13Forever does not own Austin and Ally.**_

_**Me: Thank you Calum! I know you like Raini by the way.**_

_**Raini: What!?**_

_**Calum: (Nervous face.) W-w-w-what? That's not true!**_

_**Raini: It's ok, I like you too!**_

_**Calum: Really?**_

_**Raini: Yeah!**_

_**Me: Blah, blah, blah, tell me something I don't know! Anyways, on with the story!**_

**Ally's POV**

"Austin doesn't love you! The only reason he asked you to be his girlfriend, is because he feels sorry for you, and he wants you to keep writing songs for him!" Cassidy Spellman said shouting at me in the halls. "He told me himself he's just using you to be his songwriter, and he asked you out to make sure you'll always be his songwriter!" After hearing this, I ran into the girl's bathroom, and cried until it was time to go home. An hour later, the bell rang and I got up, with tears still in my eyes. Reluctantly, I left the girl's bathroom to go home. As soon as I walked out the building, I heard a voice that I had memorized for so long saying, "Ally, wait up for me, I'll walk you home!" Austin caught up to me, and saw my eyes were red and puffy.

**Austin's POV:**

I didn't see Ally in 5th period today, I wonder where she is. I went through the whole of music with Cassidy Spellman in really trampy clothing oogling all over me. Do people not have any respect these days? Not just for others, but for themselves! As I left school, I saw Ally and I ran up to her, and I saw she'd been crying. I pulled her in for a hug squeezing her gently, "Ally, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" She just gave me a really cold look, and ran away. I tried to go after her, but Cassidy came up to me, and wouldn't let go. Ally looked back and saw this, and this made her run faster and cry harder. "Ally, wait!" I cried out, but she was already gone. "Aww, trouble in paradise? Well forget about her Austy, you don't need her when you have me!" Cassidy said getting her revealing chest extremely close to me. "Excuse me Cassidy, but your boobs are meant to be inside your shirt. No one wants to see them!" I said while storming off. Cassidy just gasped at this and ran away.

**Ally's POV**

As I got home, I ran up to my room, not caring about my dad asking me if everything's ok. "I just need to be alone!" I said to him as I ran up the stairs. I took out my diary and began writing in it.

'_Dear Diary, I can't believe Austin was just using me all this time, just so that I will always be his songwriter, what a manipulative idiot! But the fact that Austin was using me, wasn't the worst thing, no, it's the fact that I fell for his schemes! I hate Austin Moon! I should've known he wouldn't like me! He probably likes Cassidy, who is a MUCH better singer than me, way prettier than me, and all the boys think she's hot! Whereas I am a sad excuse for a song writer, and my stage fright just makes me look pathetic! I should've known Austin was just using me, and now I'm the one that got hurt! Well, if Austin thinks that I'm just going to act like nothing happened, he's wrong!_

_**Austin's POV**_

"I don't understand what's wrong with Ally!" I complained to Dez. "For some reason, she's just ignoring me and giving me really bad looks, and if looks could kill, I would've evaporated into the air in one second! I just don't understand what I did wrong!" Austin was really worried, even though they've only gone out for two weeks, they've known each other for a year, and this wasn't how Ally usually acts like. "Austin, maybe there is something wrong with Ally, have you tried calling her?" Dez asked. "Yes I have, but it just goes straight to voicemail!" "Then you have to go to her house, and make her speak to you!" "You're right!" I said as I grabbed my hoodie. After 5 minutes of walking, I reached her house and rang the doorbell.

_**Ally's POV**_

As I finished writing my last sentence in my diary, the doorbell rang. "Ally honey, can you get that please?" my dad asked. I groaned and made my way downstairs to open the door, revealing none other than Austin. I immediately tried to close the door, when a strong force stopped me. 'Shoot!' I thought, 'I forgot he was really strong!' "Ally, for whatever reason, you're mad at me, and you could have a valid point for being mad at me, but I don't know why you're mad! Is it because I said pancakes are better than pickles? Fine, alright pickles are better than pancakes!" Austin almost screamed trying his best to get me to forgive him. "Don't play dumb Austin, just because I've been dumb for this whole two weeks not realising what you really are, doesn't mean I can't tell when you're just pretending! You know what you did Austin!" I slammed the door shut while cursing Austin's name.

_**Austin's POV**_

"I don't understand!" I said once again complaining about Ally whilst closing my locker. "She won't talk to me, the only time she does is to swear at me, she slams the door in my face, and she says that I know what I did to her! Dez, do you know why she's mad?" He just gave me a puzzled look. "Obviously Trish would know though, I mean come on, she's the girl's best friend!" Dez said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I grinned, and said "Dez I love you!" and with that I ran towards Trish. "Austin, I don't have feelings for you that way!" Dez called out between the halls making everyone notice. He saw this, and then went back to feeding his duck in his locker. "Sorry Austin," Trish said while shaking her head, "but I think Cassidy may have something to do with it, but whenever I ask Ally she just changes the subject." Of course, Cassidy! The stupid whore of the sluts must be jealous of Ally. I call out for Cassidy in the halls, and she runs up to me.

_**Ally's POV**_

"Yes Austy?" Cassidy asked Austin. Great, it's only been a day since my fight with Austin, and he's already moved onto Cassidy, am I that pathetic? Cassidy saw me watching them, but continued her conversation with Austin. "What did you do to make ..." Austin was cut off by Cassidy kissing him. I gave a small gasp, before I once again ran off to cry in the toilets. "Ally, wait!" was all I heard before I ran into the bathroom with a broken heart.

_**Did you like it? Please read and review! :D**_


	2. Kisses

_**Heey you guys! :D Thanks for the reviews! They made me really happy! :D **_

_**Disclaimer Time! :D**_

_**Me: Now that you two are dating, would you both like to do the disclaimer?**_

_**Calum and Raini: Sure! AusllySwiftie13Forever does not own Austin and Ally!**_

_**Me: Thank you! If only Ross and Laura was easy as that! Anyways, Jesse would you like to do the disclaimer for the song?**_

_**Jesse: Of course! AusllySwiftie13Forever does now own "Beautiful Soul."**_

_**Me: Thank you, on with the story!**_

_**Austin's POV**_

"Get off me!" I said screaming at Cassidy. "What did you do to Ally!?" Cassidy stood there silently, which made me more furious. Grabbing onto her collar I said, "What. Did. You. Do. To. Ally?" I gave her the coldest glare possible. "Alright, fine!" she whined. "I told the stupid geek that you only asked her to be your girlfriend, because you wanted her to always be your songwriter!" I slapped her, and then made my way to the girl's bathroom, when someone took my arm and stopped me. "Cassidy, its bad enough I already slapped you, don't irritate me even more!" I turned around, and instead I saw Trish. "Austin I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but right now, you're probably the last person Ally wants to see, well after Cassidy. She's not going to talk to you, I, however, will get her to talk whether she wants to or not. Ok?" Trish said. Reluctantly, I agreed, because I knew she was right. "But how am I gonna get her to forgive me?" I asked Trish. "The same way you got her to be your girlfriend," she said while smirking. I understood what Trish meant, and gave her a hug, before I ran off to write a new song.

_**Ally's POV**_

"Ally, Ally where are you?" I heard Trish call out. "I'm in the fourth stall!" I said relieved and disappointed at the same time that it wasn't Austin. "Boy you're in a big mess!" Trish said bluntly. I looked at myself in the mirror; I looked like I came out of one of those stupid Zaliens movies! "I wasn't talking about your appearance, but the actual situation you're in!" Trish said like it was the most obvious thing ever. "Well, we didn't even break up, and Austin is already kissing Cassidy! I can't believe he actually was using me!" I cried in Trish's arms. "Ally, you trust me right? And what I say next, don't take too much of it to heart" Trish asked me, I gave her a nod and was wondering what she was going on about. "Ally, even though you get some of the best grades I've ever seen, you can sometimes be really thick!" Trish said which hurt my feelings a little. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to make you feel bad, I'm trying to make you understand that it was real stupid of you to listen to Cassidy! Everyone knows that she's been oogling over Austin for God knows how long!" Ally nodded at this. "So when he asked you out instead of her, don't you think Cassidy would've gotten just a little bit jealous?" I just shook my head at this. "When Austin asked me out, he was just using me; he was actually going out with Cassidy, not me!" I said crying even more. "No, Ally, you're clearly not getting this! Cassidy made it all up, so that you and Austin will break up, and she could 'have a shot' with him." I didn't believe Trish one bit. "Trish, you don't have to make up lies to make me feel better, I've honestly gotten over Austin." I said lying through my teeth. "Fine, it looks like you're never going to believe me, but will you do me one favour?" she asked. I nodded my head. "Next time Austin wants to talk to you, you will listen to him, and give him a chance, ok?" I sighed "Fine!" I then gave her a pinky swear. "Come on, let's go to lunch!" She helped me up, and we made our way to the cafeteria.

_**Austin's POV**_

"I've never been more nervous Dez!" I said to him while wiping a bead of sweat from my forehead. "Don't worry Austin, you'll be fine! You're just singing, it's no different to being on stage!" "Where is Ally? Is she going to stay in the bathroom for the whole of the school day?" I was beginning to get really worried, when I saw Trish and Ally making their way to a table. "Perfect! Dez, do you have everything ready?" he nodded and gave me the mic. I stood on the table so everyone, including Ally could see me. "Hey everybody, there's this beautiful girl who I absolutely miss, and we kind of had a misunderstanding. Ally Dawson, this is for you!" I saw she tried to get up and leave, but Trish stopped her, I made a mental note to thank Trish later. "This song is called 'Beautiful Soul' and I hope you like it!

_**Ally's POV**_

_**I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold,**_

_**I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul,**_

Austin was staring at me, and pointing at me. I don't understand why, this song is for Cassidy, then why's he singing for me?

_**I know, that you are, something special,**_

_**And to you, I'd be, always faithful,**_

_**I want, to be, what you always needed, **_

_**And I hope you see the heart in me,**_

After he sang this line, he mouthed 'I'm sorry,' to me. My heart started beating really fast again, the last time I felt like that, was when he asked me out. But Im not going to fall for it, he's just scared that I'm never going to be his songwriter again, so he's trying to win me back by singing this song.

_**I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold,**_

_**I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul,**_

_**You're the one I wanna chase, you're the one I wanna hold,**_

_**I won't let another minute go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul**_

_**Your beautiful soul yeah (ain't gonna write the rest of the song, sorry!)**_

After he finished the song, everyone cheered for Austin, everyone except for me. He must've noticed this, because he was making his way to me. Once again, I got up, but Trish pulled me down and whispered, "Remember the promise?" As she said that, Austin was standing in front of my table.

_**Austin's POV**_

"Ally, can I talk to you in private?" I asked praying that she'll say yes. She got up, and I took her to an empty classroom. "What do you want!?" she said obviously still annoyed at me. I took her hand and kissed it, "I'm sorry," I said "What Cassidy said to you, was complete lies. Ally, I would _NEVER _want to hurt you, I'd kill myself if I did. Cassidy is just an immature whore, who really, really needs decent clothes." Ally giggled at this, I missed her adorable laugh. "So you do love me, and you were never using me?" she asked while smiling_, _God did I miss her smile."Let's put it this way," I said as she raised her eyebrow. I leant in, and gave her a kiss, and smiled. "You're a much better kisser than Cassidy," I said. "Let's not talk about her right now, instead, let's talk about how you came up with that incredible song." I chuckled. "Well, you were my inspiration Ally, when I thought about you, the lyrics just seemed to come out of me so easily, like I didn't have to try. You truly are inspirational Ally, in more ways than one." Ally smiled and said "That's the sweetest thing you've said to me!" I shook my head, "No this is, I love you Ally Dawson!" "And I love you too Austin Monica Moon." She said. "Hey no fair, I don't know your middle name!" I said whilst acting mad. "And you never will," she said. I kissed her once more, and we made our way back to the cafeteria. "By the way, remind me to thank Trish," we both said at the same time. We started laughing as we sat down on the chairs.

_**Hope you liked it! Please Read and Review! :D**_


End file.
